Miracles
by ELIE101
Summary: Terra is brought back from her stoney state just before Christmas. With Christmas less than a month away and Terra just being brought back from stone, how will this Holiday season turn out? BBT possibly some RobStar
1. Prologue

**I do NOT own Teen Titans (Such a pity!!!) And I'm pretty sure I own nothing in this story but the plot. Oh! I own the senseless humor too! **

_**In this fic. 'Things Change' has never happened! Get it? Got it? Good. Now on ward to read!**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Miracles **

Prologue

Beast Boy flipped to the next page of his calendar. December first. Christmas was only twenty five days away. That wasn't much. He could wait twenty five measly days. Even though the thought of Christmas day and the many presents that were sure to be under the tree were always on his mind, torturing him. Oh, and then there were the Christmas cookies, all the food, the eggnog, the food, the wacky home video's, and the food. Agh the torture! Why couldn't Christmas hurry up and come faster!?!?!

_Be patient!!! _He told himself. Patience is the key. He could be patient. Sure he could. It was easy, right?

Psh, who was he kidding? Him, Patient? Yeah right! What he needed was a distraction. And he had just the thing.

Beast Boy jumped down from the top bunk of his bed where he had been sitting. He walked over to his desk, or at least where his desk was supposed to be. He dug through the massive pile of clothes, shoes, toys, and who knows what else until his desk was finally cleared off for the most part. He sat down in the desk chair (which was padded with dirty clothes) and snatched up a pen and piece of blank paper. Then he began to write.

_Dear Santa, Or should I call you Mr. Clause? Saint Nick?_

_Well, I'll stick with Santa. So, Santa, I think I've been pretty good this year. Besides for the occasional prank_. _But I think I've made up for those in good deeds. You know, me being a super hero and all it's like my job to save the day and help people. That's gotta count for something, right? I know I'm not always as good as I could be. But do you think you could cut a dude some slack? I've been trying really hard to make it on the nice list._ _I'm still a kid, I'm not perfect. But for the most part I think this has been one of my better years (I haven't pulled nearly as many pranks as last year)._

_I don't want much. Just for everyone to have a great Christmas. Well, that, and the new Game Station,_ _and maybe a game or two to go with it. Maybe even the deluxe controller set. That's a must have. _

_Overall I just want to spend the day with my friends. Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Terra. _

Beast Boy's pen dropped. He stared down at the last word he had written, or rather the last name. Terra. He felt a instant pain in his chest. It were as if someone had took a dagger to his heart and refused to withdraw it. Thinking about Terra brought a overwhelming sensation of emotions. He had never gotten over her, and he knew he never would. There was always a secret longing in his heart, a longing that she would return. Not only that she would return, but that she would return as the Terra he knew her to be. The kind, sweet, funny girl who was always on his mind. The real Terra. The Terra who stole his heart and never gave it back.

Beast Boy picked the pen back up and continued his letter to Santa.

_Forget what I said before about the game station and everything, I know what I really want for Christmas. I want Terra to come back._ _Do you think you can work a miracle? Just this once?_ _I think that would be the best gift I've ever received. So I'm asking you to please_ _bring Terra back in time for Christmas. _

_Sincerely,_

_Garfield Logan (Beast Boy)_

Just as Beast Boy finished off his letter to Santa his T-com rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open, revealing Robin's face.

"What's up?" Beast Boy asked.

"Meet the rest of us in the rec room in about 5," Robin said before signing out.

"Nooooooo," Beast Boy moaned, "This better not be some boring team meeting!"

**Author's Note: **I'd like thank Tianimalz for inspiring this fic! I felt like writing it after reading her new story, "Salvation". You should check it out, it's absolutely hilarious!

This story isn't really going to be much, I'm having major writers block with all my other fics and my novel I started. So I thought I make this as a way to keep me busy.

I hope you all enjoy absolute idiotic and unfunny humor, and terribly written scenes.

Please review!!! Reviews are the highlight of my anti-social life XD


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

Beast Boy's girl...Or is she... Santa's?

Beast Boy sighed. He was right, it w_as_ going to be another boring team meeting. Robin stood at the head of the room while the others sat in attention on the couch.

"Can we please make this quick? I have more important things to do!" Beast Boy whined.

"Friend Beast Boy, I do not believe the playing of the video games is more important," Starfire said.

"Pay attention. Beast Boy, this is important and I think your really going to want to hear it." The stern tone in his leaders voice told Beast Boy that this was serious. Great, just what he loved. Being serious! Because we all know how easy it is for a guy like Beast Boy to be serious!

"You think a missing piece of cheese on your sandwich is important." Beast Boy then put on his best impression of Robin. "Titans! We have an emergency! The cheese is missing! I repeat, the cheese is missing! We have to find the thief and stop them from stealing someone else's cheese! Titan's Go and stop the cheese thief!"

Cyborg suppressed laughter and Starfire started to giggle. Even Raven was smirking.

"Beast Boy -" Robing start but was cut off.

"I bet you'd call up all the honorary Titans to come help look for the cheese. And then-"

"Beast Boy!"

"I'm not finished! And then you'd-"

"It's about Terra." The second Robin said her name Beast Boy's wide grin disappeared and was replaced with a sudden frown. It had been a long time since any of them had mentioned her. Hearing her name spoken was like a blast from the past.

"What about her?"

"We think..." Robin trailed off.

"What? What do you think?" Beast Boy asked annoyed that Robin wasn't telling him. It was just like his ego maniac of a leader to put on the suspense! This wasn't some comic book! If it was Beast Boy would so be enjoying this more! Comics are fun, meetings are not. It's one of the basic facts of life.

"We think we may have found a way to bring her back." Beast Boy looked at Robin in surprise. They had been searching for a cure for so long. Every time they thought they finally had figured out a way to bring Terra back from stone, it turned out to be a dud and Beast Boy was let down. They had finally just stopped looking, or so Beast Boy thought.

"Are you... sure?" Beast Boy asked quietly, afraid to let himself get excited. He didn't want to be let down again. Not when it was something, someone, who meant so much to him.

"We think this time is for sure," Cyborg said speaking up.

"But... How?"

"Let me explain..."

- - - - -

"So then... this is for real?"

Robin nodded.

"I still don't get it though..." Beast Boy said.

Cyborg sighed exasperated. "Look man it's not that hard to understand. When Terra was left with the lava, her powers cooled the lava and formed a protective casing for her."

"Okay, that much I get."

"But she partially fused with the rock," Cyborg continued, "So part of her DNA structure is mixed with the molecules of the rock. The reason none of our other attempts worked is because they were meant to get the whole Terra out. But the way her DNA is fused, only part of her remains."

"And that's were you lost me."

"Well what don't you get?"

"Everything."

"Well, there's no use in me trying to explain to you. Your hopeless," Cyborg said with a shake of head.

"I am not!" Beast Boy said defensively, "I do get it. It's just... weird. Only part of her remains?"

"Yes. It's like... Part of her is now one with the rock."

"And that thing your working on is supposed to separate her DNA from the rock?"

"Behold! He was actually paying attention! And he actually get's it! Someone give this dude a award!" Cyborg joked.

"Ha ha ha." Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "So then what? What are we supposed to do after you separate her DNA from the rock?"

"Well then, we do nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Her powers should just drop her rock shell out of instinct. They probably would have done that long ago, but they couldn't because of the whole DNA thing."

"Do you think it will really work?" Beast Boy asked unsure.

"I'm almost positive," Cyborg assured him. Beast Boy felt a small flicker of hope and excitement light within in him.

"But there is a possible... side effect," Robin said. He looked directly at Cyborg, his eyes seemed to say "You break it to him".

"Right," Cyborg sighed.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked. He was getting really annoyed with his teammates! They keep saying stuff but not cluing him in! Rude much? This isn't some soap opera! There is absolutely no need for the dramatic suspense!

"If Terra's powers don't kick in instantly once her DNA is restored to her, than they most likely never will. And if that happens, then Terra's going to stay in that state... permanently." The flicker of excitement and hope Beast Boy felt extinguished; like a candle being blow out. Beast Boy's wick had burned down to the bottom and he wasn't sure there was enough of it left to be re-lit.

The thought of Terra never coming back... to put it blunt it hurt. And it was scary. It scared Beast Boy to think that the girl he loved might never have another chance at life. That she might never smile again, or laugh at his jokes, or be there to talk to. That she might never get her happily ever after.

"When can we go... You know, try that thing out?" Beast Boy asked. There was still a small amount of hope in him and it showed when he spoke. After all this was Terra, and he could never give up on Terra.

"I have a few more modifications to make on. So I'd say maybe... next week."

"Next week!? But dude! That's so far away!" Beast Boy complained. There was just _no_ way he could wait an entire week! I mean, it was already covered that Beast Boy and patience do NOT mix.

Cyborg grinned at his friends reaction. "Just kidding," He said, "It should be done tomorrow."

Beast Boy nodded. Now tomorrow he could wait for. But even if it were next week, or an entire year to wait, Beast Boy would probably manage to muster up enough patience. He'd wait until the end of the world for Terra.

- - - - - -

Beast Boy stared up at the stars on his ceiling. You know, those colorful glow in the dark stars you stick to your ceiling when you're a kid, because your afraid of the dark and the stars give you something to stare at until you fall asleep? Yeah, those. And of course Beast Boy, being the absolute biggest kid ever, had them. Well, no, Beast Boy wasn't the biggest kid, because technically he _was_ still a kid. Just because you're a teenager doesn't mean your not a kid anymore. So Beast Boy had the right to kid things, no matter how childish.

Beast Boy counted the stars over and over again in a attempt to fall asleep. 28 stars. Let's count them again... 1, 2, 3... Still 28. Maybe he should try counting them down from 28. Yeah! That was sure to work! Well, now the last number he ended up with was 1. So does that mean there's only one star? No, there were more than one star. So then... How did he end up with the number one? There were defiantly a lot of stars... Wait how many again? He counted them at least twenty times... So does that mean there are twenty stars? But then how did he get one? GAH!

Beast Boy turned his head to look at his digital clock. The clock blinked 1:45 am in bright red. Oh... That's how. Note to self: Never try to count at 1:45 in the morning. You may end up with severe brain damage.

Beast Boy looked back up at the stars. The stars had made the shape of Terra's face. With the two deep calming blue stars acting as her eyes. And yellow stars had made her golden blond hair. Her beautifully soft and luscious hair... Beast Boy shook his head and this time when he looked at the stars they were in their normal random arrangement. He had been hallucinating.

_Greattt_, He thought, _I've finally gone crazy_

Beast Boy yawned loudly. Or maybe he was just overly tired. Yeah, that was most likely the case. He should really get some sleep. But there was just too much on his mind. And he was too anxious. There was no possible way he could sleep.

He sat up and reached over for the can of soda that was sitting on the shelf next to his bed. He chugged the entire can done in a minute flat. Well that should keep him awake! There's no way you can fall asleep when your wired on soda!

Beast Boy laid back down and the second his head touched the pillow, he was out. So maybe you could fall asleep after having soda... Wow, didn't think it was possible.

Well, maybe he really did need the sleep because man did he have one heck of a dream...

_**Beast Boy's Dream...**_

"Dude! Where the heck am I?" Beast Boy looked around. He was sitting at a work bench. There were tools and toys spread out all over the table. And tons of little people were sitting at the table working on the toys. They were small, had smocks and pointed hats on, and they had pointed ear... Wait were these... elves?

"Elves?" Beast Boy questioned confused.

"Let's check in on my elves," A voice boomed.

"It's the boss!" All the elves exclaimed. A man in a red suit walked into the room. He was fat, had a long white beard, dimples, a cherry nose...

"Ho ho ho!" The man laughed. And he was jolly...

"Santa!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Ho ho ho! Why yes I am!" Santa said. Just then another person entered the room. It was a girl in her teens. She had long blond hair and a very slim figure, she was almost a unhealthy skinny. Her most noticeably feature were her blue eyes. They were a calm comforting blue yet a piercing blue at the same time. She was dressed in a skimpy red santa dress that went down to the middle of her thighs, and she had on black boots that went up to her knees.

"T-terra?" Beast Boy's jaw dropped. He was positive that was Terra and man did she look... hot. Beast Boy began to drool. Oh yeah, his hormones kicked in, big time.

The girl who was supposedly Terra walked over to Santa. Santa put his arm around her waste and pulled her in for a kiss which she delivered.

"Hey! Get your hands off of my girl!" Beast Boy yelled standing up. _His _girl? I wonder what possessed him to say that.

"Mrs. Clause? Do you know this elf?" Santa asked Terra.

"No I don't Santa," Terra said giving him another kiss. Music started to play and Terra started to sing the song "Santa Baby".

When the music ended Beast Boy walked over to where Terra and Santa stood.

"Terra is that really you?" He asked.

"They call me Mrs. Clause now," Terra replied. She smiled up at Santa, or should I say, her Mr. Clause. Beast Boy just stood there dumbfounded.

"Alright everyone get back to work!" Santa said.

"No way! Not until you tell me what the heck is going on!?" Beast Boy demanded.

"I said get back to work," Santa repeated.

"Terra since when are you Mrs. Clause!? Since when are you out of stone?!" Terra didn't reply. Santa snapped his fingers and two elves came over. Only they were too big to be considered elves.. They were like elf giants. I mean they were bigger than Cyborg!

The elf giants grabbed onto Beast Boy's arms and began to pull him backwards.

"You are my elf," Santa said simply. Both Terra and Santa were showing evil smirks. They turned and started walking of the room arm in arm.

"No!" Beast Boy yelled, "I don't want to be an elf! I want to be a dentist! Wait, no I don't! Gah!"

_**End Beast Boy's dream.**_

"No! I don't want to be a elf or a dentist! Terra come back here!" Beast Boy screamed He jolted upright in bed with a cold sweat.

"Okay _now, _I've gone crazy," He grumbled, "That's it, no more soda before bed."

He glanced over at his clock. 8:00 am. Today was the day...

**Author's Note: **Oh man... this chapter is a total piece of crud and I know it. I just really did not want to put any effort in it, sorry. I'm mostly writing this for the humor. I need to write humor or I'll die XD So I hope this chapter was funny. It was SO much fun to write. Well, at least BB's dream was! XDD I got the idea because the song "Santa Baby" was playing on the radio. Oh, and by the way I do NOT own that song. It kinda scares me... It's a very weird song.

Anywho, PLEASE review if you care about my self esteem at all!


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Return of a Friend

"Can't you drive any faster?" Beast Boy whined from the back seat of the T-car.

"There's traffic backed up for miles! What do you want me to do order all these cars to just magically let us through?!" Cyborg said annoyed. They'd been stuck in traffic for over half an hour and he had had enough of Beast Boy's endless complaining!

"Can we really do that?" Beast Boy asked. Sounded like a great idea to him. After all they _were_ Titans, and that had to count for something, right? As Super-hero's they deserved special privileges.

Cyborg sighed with clear irritation. "No Beast Boy, we can't."

"Right... Didn't think so." Beast Boy let his head fall to the side and hit the cold car window.

This...was...taking...too...long!!! After how long Beast Boy has waited, you'd think he'd be able to wait only a little longer, but he couldn't. He was doing just what he told himself he wouldn't, he was getting over excited. He was letting himself believe that it would really work, that Terra would really come back. But would she? There was a great chance that the device Cyborg made wouldn't work. And if it didn't... Then there was no possibility of Terra ever being brought back.

AGH! Why oh why is he thinking such terribly morbid thoughts!? Terra might come back! And he should be happy that there's even that chance. Happy! NOT MORBID!!! Morbid thoughts are for creepy freaks like that poet, oh what was his name? Edgar something... Edgar Allen Poe! Oh yeah that was it! Morbid thoughts were for creepy dead people who's spirits still haunt this earth, like Edgar Allen Poe!

But Beast Boy couldn't help but still feel a raging pain in his chest. He was over the past. He forgave Terra for what she had done, but it was more of that fact that she didn't know she was forgiven. Just like she didn't know how much Beast Boy loves her. How much he undeniably, passionately, forever and always, loves her with all his heart.

Beast Boy drew a heart on the foggy car window. He had no acknowledgment that he even drew it. His finger just went to the window and un-fogged it in the shape of a heart. A heart that was met for Terra...

"Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire's voice brought Beast Boy out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Friend, why have you put the shape of a symbolic heart on the window of the car?"

Beast Boy looked back at the window and noticed the heart. Opps... Did he draw that?

"Uh.. Um.. Well..."

"Awwwww Somebody's in love! And who is the unlucky girl?" Cyborg teased.

Starfire leaned over Beast Boy and looked threw the heart.

"Through the heart I can see a strange looking man on the sidewalk. His clothes are all dirty and he's pushing a carriage for shopping," Starfire observes, "Beast Boy, are you the in love with this strange man?"

This got everyone cracking up. Everyone except for a confused Starfire and a Beast Boy who did NOT find it funny.

"Your in love with a hobo?!" Cyborg said still laughing. It was a good thing they were in traffic, because if the car were actually moving, he would have crashed it for sure.

"There are some things about you I wished I had never known," Raven stated.

"No! Dudes, I'm not... I don't... UGH!" Beast Boy slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"So is your always chasing after girls just a cover up?" Cyborg asked after he calmed down a bit. "Ya know, to hide your 'secret'." Cyborg had the world's biggest smirk on his face.

Greeeeeeat! He was never going to live this one down! This sucked. BIG time!

"Stupid stupid stupid," Beast Boy grumbled.

"Look, we're all going to support you 100 percent. We'll get through this phase of your life," Cyborg teased.

"Let's just hope this is only a phase," Robin grinned.

"Yeah that's right! Pick on the cute, loveable, funny member of the team!" Beast Boy pouted. You know, that oh-so-adorable-that-you-just-can't-resist pout of his.

"Hey, the traffic's finally letting up," Cyborg said ignoring Beast Boy.

Finally!

- - - - - -

"Beast Boy, hand me the chisel." Beast Boy did as he was told and handed the small chisel to Cyborg.

Cyborg held the chisel up to Terra's current form and was just about to hit down on it when Beast Boy asked in a concerned voice, "What are you doing?"

"I just need to make a small opening," Cyborg explained. He had used his built in scanner to scan for the spot where Terra's DNA fused with the molecules of the rock. He marked that spot, which just happened to start at directly under her heart, and go over to her entire left side. Carefully he made a incision that was no deeper than a centimeter.

"Okay, Robin do you have the chip?" Robin nodded and placed a tiny, almost too small for the human eye to see, sized computerized chip into Cyborg's hand.

Cyborg inserted the chip into the incision he made.

"Now what?" Beast Boy asked. His eyes remained fixated on Terra's stone face.

"Well as soon as I press this button," Cyborg said pointing to a green button on his arm. "That chip will release a steady stream of a special chemical I created into where it's fused. And if it all works right, then it should separate Terra's DNA from the rock. And you know the rest."

Beast Boy nodded. In the matter of seconds Terra's fate would be decided.

"Here goes nothing." Cyborg pressed down on the green button. A second later Terra's body began to glow a faint orangey yellow.

"Is it working?" Beast Boy gulped.

"I'm not sure..." Cyborg replied truthfully.

Minutes passed. The faint glow died off completely. Nothing had happened.

_No..._ It has to work! It just has to! If this doesn't work, then nothing ever will!!! And Beast Boy just couldn't live without Terra! No, no, no, no, NO!

"N-no..." Beast Boy's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm really sorry man." Cyborg placed a sympathetic hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. The sound of Starfire's muffled sobs could be heard from behind.

So this was it then. It didn't work. Terra was gone... Gone forever... And there was nothing anyone could do. The pain that had lingered in Beast Boy's heart since her betrayal intensified greatly. It became unbearable. Only this intense pain was different. Unlike the pain of her betrayal, this pain threatened never to go away.

A strange cracking noise echoed in the cave, causing all eyes to turn to where it came from. Terra.

The yellow glow her powers gave off was seeping through cracks that formed in the rock. The yellow glow became brighter as more cracks developed in the rock. The glow became so bright that all the Titans had to shield their eyes. Very slowly the glow faded.

And when the Titans looked, the statue of a much missed friend isn't what they saw. It was that friend in flesh and blood.

It was Terra, _alive_.

Terra just stood there, her blue eyes darting around the room. When her eyes set glance on Beast Boy her mouth gaped open a little. They held each-others gaze for what seemed like the longest time.

Then Terra's face twisted in pain and she collapsed, unconscious.

"Terra!" Beast Boy yelled rushing over to her. He knelt down and cradled her in his arms as if she were a young child.

"We should get her back to the tower's infirmary right away," Cyborg said, taking control of the situation.

"Is she going to be alright?"

Cyborg turned from his green friend and said, "Let's just get back to the tower."

**Author's Note: **Ahhhhh! This is such crud! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I was sick for over a week. And I can't write when I'm sick. I've also had a lot of erm... problems at home lately. So I've been kinda busy, sorry!!!!

Yes this chapter is way short, and way bad, but oh well! Be happy I wrote! XP

Please review!!! It might motivate me to write more!


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

Terra

"How is she?" Beast Boy asked frantically as he rushed through the door of the infirmary.

"You just went to go to the bathroom. You weren't gone for more than 2 minutes," Robin said.

"Which makes me wonder if you washed your hands," Cyborg grinned. Beast Boy shot him a glare. Now was _not _the time to joke around.

"Nothings changed," Robin answered Beast Boy's question.

Beast Boy sighed and resumed him spot, sitting in the chair next to Terra's bedside.

His mind was literally pounding, as if it would blow up at any minute. Was Terra going to be okay? She had to be... right? But what if she didn't get better? What if she didn't wake up? What if... what if... He couldn't allow his thoughts to travel there, it hurt too much.

"There's not much more I can do," Cyborg said turning away from the computers. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Cyborg let out a yawn.

"I think we could all use some sleep. It's getting late and it's been a long day," Robin said in that leaderly voice of his that meant what he says goes.

It was true, it was getting late. It was around 11pm. After Terra was released from stone they had rushed her straight to the infirmary, after that the entire day was spent pretty much just sitting around and waiting.

"What if something goes wrong when noone's in here?" Beast Boy asked, concern coating his voice.

"Already taken care of," said Cyborg, "I hooked up a monitor in my room so I can see everything that happens in here. I'll know if anything happens."

But what if he got up for a drink of water or something? Something could happen in those few minutes and noone would know. Or what if the monitor broke or something? Well aren't we full of whatif's today.

"If it's okay with you guys I think I'm going to stay the night in here. You know, just to be safe." Beast Boy's eyes never left the sleeping form of Terra.

"Fine," Robin said knowing Beast Boy wouldn't take no as an answer. "But make sure you get some sleep."

Beast Boy nodded and Robin and Cyborg left the room.

"Terra..." Beast Boy whispered, gently brushing a strand of blonde hair from her angelic face. "Please wake up. Please be okay," He pleaded. He had heard somewhere that people in coma's can hear everything said to them. That even though they're unconscious they can still comprehend what the people around them are saying. Cyborg had said that she was in a coma like state....

"Terra...If you can hear me then... I want you to know...." What? What did he want her to know? Well, there were a ton of things. Like that she was the prettiest girl he'd ever met, that the sound of her laugh warmed his heart, that he... loved her. But he couldn't just go blabbing away his unconditional love for her. That would like... ruin the whole romantic moment he'd been planning out since the day he met her!

And he didn't want to put Terra under any more stress. He could only imagine the emotional battle raging within her. Love could tear people apart. He knew that. His love for Terra had done the very thing to him. But now...

Beast Boy could recall a moment he had seen that look in Terra's eyes. That look of utter confusion, of frustration and hopelessness. That look that meant she had given up and no longer had faith in anyone. That look that said she was through with waiting for someone to save her; that she didn't believe she deserved to be saved anymore. That look of hate. Hate for others, but mostly for herself. That look meant she was through, she thought her life had no purpose, no value.

But Beast Boy did. Terra meant everything to him.

"I want you to know that you're important to me. Even if you've given up on yourself, I haven't, and I never will. So please, don't leave me." A tear streamed down Beast Boy's face and he brushed it off with the back of his sleeve. It's funny how emotional girls can make a guy.

- - - - - -

"Beast Boy."

"Unhhhhh"

"Beast Boy."

"Ugh...Go away."

"BEAST BOY!"

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Beast Boy sprang up. Ouch... Robin could be loud...

"Took you long enough," Robin grumbled.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked groggily. Soooo tired... Must... go.... back...... to...... sleeeeeep!!!

"Everyone's eating breakfast. You might want to come down and eat if you want anything before it all disappears." Oh the joys of five super powered teenagers living under one roof! It's bad enough that one normal teenager could eat enough for three, but they weren't _normal _teenagers, they were _super_ _powered_ teenagers with super appetites. And there were five of them; count

em! FIVE! Yeah, and you wonder why their motto is "Fighting for truth, justice, _and the last slice of pizza_".

Beast Boy looked over at the hospital bed. A frail and still unconscious Terra lay in it.

"Well you know um....I'm not really that hungry." Beat Boy didn't want to leave Terra alone even for a second. He couldn't leave her, not when she needed him.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked. Beast Boy began to nod yes, but was betrayed by him growling stomach.

"I'll bring you something up," Robin said slightly grinning, "Tofu waffles and eggs?"

"That'd be great," Beast Boy admitted.

Robin nodded. His eyes wandered over to Terra. He stared at her a moment before turning back to Beast Boy with a sympathetic look. Without saying anything else he turned left the room.

No more than ten minutes later he returned with a tray piled high with tofu waffles and eggs, and a glass of orange juice. He handed the tray to Beast Boy and only stayed a few minutes, understanding by the look on Beast Boy's face his want to be alone with Terra.

"Mmm. This is awesome," Beast Boy mumbled as he shoved the last of the food into his mouth. He glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall. 10:27. Darn, didn't break the old record. If he was going to beat Cyborg in that pizza eating contest that they bet on a while back, well then he better start eating faster! Like, a lot faster. There was absolutely no way he could let Cyborg show him up. Uh-uh, no way at all. That would be complete and utter defeat and give Cyborg the -

"Ow..." A very small and very scared voice whimpered quietly. It had been almost dead silent in the infirmary. Except for then steady beep of the monitors, but after the first few hours in the infirmary Beast Boy didn't even notice it. So the sound of someone else's voice, when noone else was in the infirmary, startled Beast Boy. Wait, there was someone else in the infirmary. But, she was unconscious...

Beast Boy quickly looked down at Terra. He watched as her eyelids slowly fluttered open and a small moan escaped her lips.

"Terra! You're awake!" Beast Boy resisted the strong urge to embrace Terra in a tight hug. The v_ery_ strong urge.

Terra's eyes traveled over to him. She regarded him with... well, nothing. One would think Terra would look at Beast Boy, and show some kind of emotion. Happiness at seeing him again after so long, sadness because of what happened when she last did see him, even anger. But Terra showed, nor felt, any of these things. What she was feeling was a completely different and unexpected emotion. But she didn't let that emotion show. Instead she just stared at him with a blank look.

Beast Boy stared back at her. Only it was clear on Beast Boy's face that he was trying to contain his immense joy. He opened his mouth as if to say something, only no words came out. Gah! Why did this have to be one of those moments where he was at a total loss for words?! There was so much he wanted to say but he just didn't know how to say it!

"Terra...How are you feeling?" Was what he said when he finally gained his voice. Stupid, stupid, stupid! You haven't seen her in how long and one of the first things you ask her is how she's feeling? Wait... Considering her state, that was actually a pretty rational question. Maybe he wasn't that stupid after all! What was he saying, of course he wasn't stupid!

Terra continued to look at Beast Boy with that same fixed blank stare. After a moment she spoke. The sound of her voice sent butterflies to Beast Boy's stomach.

"My head really hurts, and I feel kinda dizzy..." She said. She was so quiet that Beast Boy had to strain to hear her.

"But other than that I feel okay," she added.

Beast Boy nodded. "I can probably get you some medicine for the head ache. Let me get Cyborg to bring some up." Beast Boy whipped out his communicator and contacted Cyborg in record speed.

"Get up here now. And bring some advil," Beast Boy said into his T-com before snapping it shut, not even waiting for a reply.

"Terra... I've missed you so much," Beast Boy said to her.

"Why, ar-..." Terra started then stopped. She looked intently at Beast Boy's face. Her brows crinkled together as if she were thinking hard, trying to figure something out. "Why are you calling me-" Terra was cut off by the infirmary door abruptly sliding open.

"What is it?" Cyborg grumbled. "My show just came on and if you called me up here for something stupid, I swear..." Cyborg looked down at the fully conscious Terra and a wide grin spread across his face.

"How's my favorite little rock 'n roller?" He asked.

"She says her head really hurts her and she feels dizzy," Beast Boy said before Terra could even open her mouth.

Cyborg contained himself from teasing his green friend. Give Terra a day or two to adjust and then the torture was so on. He grinned some more, and nodded. "That would explain the advil." He tossed the bottle of medicine to Beast Boy, who caught it with ease.

After struggling a bit with the child proof lock on the cap (Stupid child proof lock!!!) he was able to pop open the bottle and hand two advils to Terra. Terra took looked down at the medicine in her hand, blinked, then looked back up to Beast Boy expectantly.

"Oh, right! Water! I'll go run and get you some now!" Beast Boy said racing out the door.

"Let the others know Terra woke up!" Cyborg shouted after him. Cyborg walked over to the various monitors and computer screens and stared at them for a few seconds.

"Everything looks good," He said turning to Terra. "You should probably take it easy for a few days but then you'll be back at 100 percent." When he didn't get a response he added in that kind big brotherly tone of his, "Welcome back Terra."

For the second time in the last five minutes, the infirmary door curtly slid open. Beast Boy rushed in with a water bottle in hand, and the remained three titans trailing behind him.

Beast Boy yanked the top off the water bottle and handed it to Terra. "Here ya go!"

"Thanks..." Terra said, her voice still barely audible. She tried sitting up but found herself too weak. Beast Boy leaned slightly over and pressed a button on the side of the hospital-like bed. The upper part of the bed began to rise up at an angle so that Terra was in a sitting position.

"Isn't technology great?" He said giving Terra his famous (and cute) toothy grin. Terra swallowed the two advil, then gave the water bottle back to Beast Boy, who placed it on a small side table.

"Terra..." Robin said. He cleared his throat, obviously contemplating exactly what to say.

"Friend Terra! It is such a joyous occasion to have you back!" Starfire said, not needing even a second to think over her words. Starfire rushed over to Terra and wrapped her in a hug. It wasn't one of Starfire's normal bone-crushing-deadly hugs, but a much gentler hug, showing that Starfire had given thought to Terra's current condition. "Oh Terra! I have missed you ever so much dear friend!"

"Why..." Terra spoke, "Why do you all keep calling me Terra?"

**Author's Note: **Yup, it's true, I haven't updated in practically forever. I really hope people will actually still read this. I'm really sorry guys.. Not only have I not been in a writing mood, but my computer won't cooperate and I have something going on that requires a LOT of my attention right now. But it's winter break, I'm finally in a writing mood, and I'm gonna make the most of it dangit!!!!

I know this chapter was short and choppy but I wanted to get it out on Christmas, and it all went byebye thanks to my computer so I had to rewrite it and the awesome words I first had seemed to just disappear. :( It's already a few days after Christmas so I didn't want to wait any longer.

Well, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

You refuse to remember, or never forget

"Why wouldn't we call you Terra?" Beast Boy asked. "That's your name."

"Yes friend, is it not appropriate to call you by your given title?"

"I guess...But Terra isn't my name," 'Terra' said.

Robin and Raven shared a concerned and suspicious look, before both turned back to the blonde teen.

"What do you mean Terra isn't your name?" Robin asked cautiously.

Terra's facial expression remained apathetic. She lightly shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Well then... What is your name?" Beast Boy asked almost sheepishly. It was as if he was afraid that this girl in front of him really wasn't Terra. She looked like Terra in every way; her hair, skin, eyes, body were all the exact same as the Terra he remembered. Her voice was the same as Terra's too. But what if somehow, for some bizarre reason, this wasn't Terra? No, that was impossible. Beast Boy shook his head. He watched with his own eyes as Terra was turned into stone, and he watched with those very same eyes as she was released from her stoney state. This had to be Terra.

Terra furrowed her brows together. "My name is..." she started, but then trailed off. Slowly a look of panic crept onto her pale face.

"I don't know what my name is..." She said in disbelief.

Robin turned to Cyborg, who was standing at his position by the computers and monitors. A corner of Robin's mask raised in question.

"Do you remember anything?" Cyborg asked the girl in the hospital bed.

"I..." Terra bit her lip in thought. "I remember..." Her hands made their way through her tangle of hair, and clenched the sides of her head. Strands of blonde spilled out through her fingers. "I-I can't remember anything," she confessed. "Why can't I remember anything!?"

"Amnesia," Robin muttered after a small pause of silence.

Everyone had heard what Robin said, but Beast Boy chose to ignore it.

"It's okay Terra," he reassured her. "You're probably just really tired. I'm sure in a few minutes you'll remember everything... I know when I first wake up in the morning I can't remember anything." For the first time in his life, Beast Boy's famous toothy grin was fake. His voice held such confidence, but his heart was filled with doubt.

Terra looked over at Beast Boy as he spoke, her expression both perplexed and frustrated.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

Beast Boy felt like he had just received a hard blow to the stomach. A cold hand of iron had his heart in a tight grip, and proceeded to rip that very heart in half. He had gone over this moment in his head for so long. The moment when him and Terra would be happily reunited. There would be tears and apologies. But there would also be smiles and hugs. He had even imagined them running to embrace each-other in a hug; slow motion of course. It would be the perfect reunion. They would stay up all night talking about happy memories of the past....They'd be laughing so hard that they'd choke on their own spit. Just like in the old days. And then it would be happily ever after...

_Happily ever after is only in fairy tales_, a voice coldly echoed in his mind.

"I'm Beast Boy.." he replied at last. _Terra, you have to remember me... _He mentally begged.

"Beast Boy?" She repeated but in question form. Disbelief was clear on her face and it was apparent that she didn't believe that was his real name, let alone a real name at all.

"Oh," She finally said instead of questioning the realness of the shape shifter's name. She glanced inquisitively at the other four teens standing in the room.

"I'm Robin," said teen spoke. "And this is Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven." He motioned to each of them in turn with their name. "We're the Teen Titans."

"We're your friends," Beast Boy squeaked out.

"Oh…" Terra replied. Her lack of memory left her in a inner state of comatose. Her mind was tempted to begin racing with thoughts of confusion, and frustration, but a overall numbness stopped those thoughts from coming. It was as if her mind simply decided to hibernate, leaving her not really knowing what to do or how to react.

"My name's… Terra?" she asked as soon as she was able to piece together a thought.

Beast Boy nodded eagerly. "You're Terra. You have to remember. We met one day when you were running from this giant-" Robin shot Beast Boy a severe warning glare that obviously meant to shut up. Though Beast Boy didn't know why, he obeyed his leader's command.

"You should get some sleep," Robin said to Terra. He turned to leave the room, muttering loudly, "Team meeting in 20 minutes."

Robin walked out of the infirmary with Starfire and Raven trailing behind. Cyborg turned back to the computer monitors and mumbled something about a test.

Terra's eyes were already fluttering shut and in the matter of only minutes sleep overtook her. Beast Boy looked sadly at her small form before reluctantly exiting the room as well.

- - - - - -

"Terra has amnesia."

"Way to state the obvious," Beast Boy mumbled in the Boy Wonder's direction.

Robin ignored Beast Boy (like he'd been practicing for many years), and continued speaking.

"Cyborg ran a quick memory check on her and it seems like she has a high stage of amnesia. She can't remember any of her past at all." Robin paused to see the reactions of his team members. Looks of worry from Starfire and Cyborg, a apathetic blank stare from Raven, and a angry glare from Beast Boy.

In the 20 minutes it took to start the team meeting, Beast Boy's attitude changed from sulky and sad, to angry and frustrated.

_Anger is the best way to mask worry,_ Robin thought, reminding himself to be patient with Beast Boy.

"This type of memory loss is pretty servere," Robin said.

"Oh, this is most horrible! What ever are we to do for friend Terra?" Starfire's asked in concern.

"With amnesia, can't memory be triggered by certain things of the past?" Cyborg stated more than asked.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy agreed. He remembered hearing that somewhere. Maybe on tv or something. And as we all know, the tv never lied!

"We can just show her around Titans tower, show her room and all of her stuff. And we have plenty of pictures we could let her look at too! Maybe some of it will trigger her memory!"

"No," Robin said firmly. Instantly the little hope in Beast Boy completely drained. He glared irritably at Robin, and awaited the explanation that was sure to come.

"I've done my research, and that would be one of the worst things we could do for Terra," he explained. "Sometimes, after someone has experienced a really scarring event, they self consciously choose to block that event out of their mind. Any reminder of that event is a negative trigger, and has the ability to put the person's body into complete shock, which could be deadly. In really rare cases like this, they end up accidentally blocking out all of the memories. So any indication of the past has the potential to be life threatening, if it makes the person remember."

Beast Boy's head spun with this new information. _Self consciously __**choose**__?_

"What are you trying to say?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Terra doesn't _want _to remember."

"That's a lie!" Beast Boy yelled. He jumped up from his position on the couch and clenched his fists dangerously. "Why wouldn't Terra want to remember us!?"

"Think about it. All of the bad things Terra went through that can be associated with us." Raven replied calmly.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven.

_She's right…_ he thought.

Terra didn't want to remember. She didn't want to remember anything. It hurt Beast Boy to know that not being able to remember him, and all of the great times they had together, was better than having to face all of her mistakes. Mistakes you could right, and bad pasts you could move forward from. But if you forgot everything that once made you happy…. Well can you ever get that back?

"Is she ever going to remember?" Beast Boy dared to ask.

"Maybe… If she comes to terms with reality on her own."

Beast Boy also dared to hope that she would.

**Author's Notes: ***dodges various sharp pointy objects and hides behind shield* Please don't hurt me .

You see… I had this chapter written…. Last year -_-

I found this and another half written chapter yesterday, and am wondering just as you are why I never posted it. I guess I sorta just… forgot .


End file.
